1. Field of the Invention
A method of actuating an external active safety system for a vehicle is used for reducing injury and vehicle damage rates in automobile accidents. In particular, the present invention is a method of actuating an external active safety system for a vehicle which can calculate possible collisions in advance and actuate shock absorption devices in a sectional manner, so as to reduce injury and death as well as vehicle damage rates.
2. Related Art
At present, most of the conventional technologies or devices relevant to automobile safety, for example, the relevant technologies such as collision avoidance, airbags, and shock absorption, actuate the shock absorption device only after a collision signal is sensed or detected, so as to achieve the objective of reducing injuries and deaths, namely, the major effects all occur after the collision. For example, in the technical solution disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M240023 (INFLATED AUTOMOBILE BUMPER STRUCTURE), an airbag 20 is mainly installed inside a bumper body 10, and when a collision occurs on the vehicle body 30, the airbag 20 installed inside the bumper body 10 can generate a proper shock absorbing capacity to cushion the impact on the vehicle body 30 to protect the integrity of the vehicle body 30. However, the airbag 20 disclosed in this patent is inflated with air after the bumper body 10 is impacted, which fails to provide a preventive function effectively before the vehicle body 30 is impacted. Also, only one set of airbags 20 is provided, which is insufficient for the effect of reducing injury and death as well as vehicle damage rates after the vehicle body is impacted. Please further refer to Taiwanese Patent No. M281849 (SHOCK ABSORPTION STRUCTURE OF VEHICLE BUMPER), and in the technical solution thereof, a shock absorption structure of a vehicle bumper is mainly provided, in which a sensor 11 is installed in front of the bumper 10 of the vehicle, and inside a reinforcing component 12 is installed along the bumper 10. The bumper 10 is combined with the vehicle frame by using several oil hydraulic cylinders 20, and the oil hydraulic cylinders 20 can be controlled and actuated by an oil hydraulic motor. The oil hydraulic motor 30 can control the oil hydraulic cylinders 20 to drive the bumper 10 to move forward and backward. The sensor 11 installed on the bumper 10 is linked with the oil hydraulic motor 30 to detect and return a signal to actuate the oil hydraulic motor 30. The oil hydraulic motor 30 is further configured with a controller 40, an adjustment switch 50, and a pressure indicator 60. The controller 40 can manually control the actions of the oil hydraulic motor 30, the adjustment switch can adjust the pressure of the oil hydraulic motor 30 on the oil hydraulic cylinder 20, and the pressure indicator 60 can indicate the pressure generated in the oil hydraulic motor 30. Through the above structural combination, the vehicle body can be prevented from excessive compression and deformation, and indirectly, it can be further prevented that the driver and passengers are trapped in the deformed vehicle body. However, although the above technical solution can effectively reduce the force when the vehicle body is impacted, the technical solution has excessively high construction cost and is not economically efficient. Therefore, though the technical solutions above have the functions of reducing the impact generated from the collision of the vehicle body, many improvements still need to be made.